Code Lyoko Season IV Redo
by Goku Skywalker
Summary: Basically, This is a story of Season IV with me and my friend Chris entering the fray
1. Pilot

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

Mike and Chris Swader, young adolescent boys who arrive at Kadic Academy

"Nothing like home, Nothing at all." Mike commented

"Nope, hope we can… Hey, where do you think they're going?" Chris asked

"Only one way to find out." Mike said as they both ran to the five that were running into the forest. As soon as the duo arrived at a manhole, the one in the purple outfit snuck behind them and tried to attack. Chris advanced into the sewer while Mike tossed the boy down to the ground.

"Sorry bro, but we have a curiosity issue, we had this back home." Mike said as he jumped down into the sewer. Both boys continued to walk while talking about their past lives.

"You know, I was wondering, what if Linda and Katherine are here? Wouldn't that be awesome?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, in about one in a million chances that they actually are." Mike said as he jumped into the water to find the exit. They climbed out of the sewer to find an old, abandoned factory. They quickly found their way to an elevator which stilled worked. They rode down into a computer lab which housed a super computer.

"Like tron on steroids, what the hell is going on here?" Chris said outloud. The other four they had been following turned around and quickly grew apprehensive.

"Who the hell are you two?" The Asian asked.

"Yeah, how did you get here?" The brunette asked.

Mike and Chris just looked around. Mike then had a memory flash, as he collapsed to the ground.

"Damn, still not used to those. Anyways, you five have got an impressive array of equipment, and if I'm not mistaken, your planning to go into a virtual world to save mankind." Miek said as everyone was stunned.

"Um, I'm Jeremie Belpios." The blonde said as he took out his hand. Both boys shook.

"Name's Ulrich."

"I'm Yumi."

I'm Aelita."

The door to the elevator opened and showed the boy dressed in purple. "And I'm Odd."

"Mike's the name, and this is my younger brother Chris. Were orphans."

Jeremie told them to go down into the scanner room. The boys did as instructed and entered one of the cabins, which closed and filled with wind. Next thing they knew, they were on a virtual world filled with mountains. Mike's outfit was Galen Marek's from The Force Unleashed II, his Cato Nemodia arena outfit. Chris was Marek's Medical robe from The Force Unleashed I.

"Great, feels like im covered in sweat." Mike said as he activated his lightsaber.

"Don't feel bad, at least well get new ones later, hopefully." Chris said as the others were virtualized. Yumi and Ulrich showed them how to fight, Odd showed them the tower information, and Aelita showed them all the sectors. Just as they arrived in Carthage, The "Death Star" of Lyoko, Monsters started to appear, along with two clones of the new virtual warriors.

"Come on XANA, bring it on!" Mike yelled as he charged his lightning. He unleashed it on the creepers as his clone charged in on him. Sabers crossed the two Jedi fought, leaving the others to attend to the creepers. Ulrich launched into the fray with his saber drawn as he cut down creepers left and right. Odd shot at what he could with his lazor arrows. Yumi quickly fought Chris' clone but was soon devurtialized by a lightning strike to the chest. Chris fought his clone as his force powers quickly grew and launched wave after wave of Force Push. The clones divurtialized, the group came back from Lyoko and was congratulated by Jeremie

"Good job guys, but we still got to localize William, you guys go back to the school. I'll stay here and work on processing your new equipment, and get Mike and Chris vehicles." Jeremie said as the others left the lab.

"Jeremie, mind if I stay here, I want to study about this computer, and I may give suggestions to help you." Mike said

"Take all the help I can get." Jeremie smiled as they two geniuses got to work.

END OF EPISODE I


	2. Episode II

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

2 Months later, after the disintegration of Lyoko

Mike awoke from a startling dream. Jeremie had still been doing his calculations on rebuilding Carthage and the rest of Lyoko from the viewpoint that it could never be done.

"Jeremie, My head just had the craziest dream. I dreamt Katherine and I were on the balcony of a strange place, probably Carthage, and then she just took on the sign of XANA." Mike said as he got off his ass and walked over to Jeremie.

"Lyoko is almost recreated, and… now." Jeremie said as he pushed the enter key in. The progress bar started to appear and filled as Lyoko's hub was recreated along the digital sea. Mike and Jeremie stood breathlessly as the holomap connected to the super computer.

"Damn, I thought it would be at least another 2 years for us to do this." Mike said as he and Jeremie got up and left the factory.

Later, after the real events of William taking Aelita to Carthage…

"There not here." Ulrich said as Mike, Chris and he left for the scanner room.

"I can see that, there in sector five, and I don't like that at all. Hurry guys, I'm starting up the process."

All three boys were virtualized into Carthage, but with Mike and Chris having two new outfits. Mike's was Cloud Strife's from Final Fantasy VII Advent Children. Chris' was The Jedi Ceremonial Robe from Knights of The Old Republic.

"Hey no fair, how come you guys get your new outfits first?" Ulrich said as he looked at the two older boys.

"Cause were testing them. Just in case anything goes wrong." Chris said as he activated his green lightsaber. Mike activated his blue lightsaber but noticed a black hue at the bottom.

"Jeremie, is this black hue normal?" Mike asked as he swerved it around listening to the hum.

"Yes, for you two, I have programmed each a special meter for your form. Mike, you have the rage meter, and that is what the black hue represents. Once it's full, you can unleash massive combos. Chris, you have a peace meter, the opposite of Mike's Rage meter. You provide strategic advantages rather than sheer offensive force." Jeremie explained as the trio started forward

"Is there a key we got to trip?" Ulrich asked as they each ran at increasing speeds towards William.

"No, we got rid of that procedure." Chris answered.

Just as they arrived in the great hall, William turned around and unleashed his Zweihander. Mike started to attack as the black hue quickly filled his lightsaber, each attack quickly gaining strength. Chris and Ulrich started to attack the creepers when a large ninja spike appeared and destroyed many of them. Katherine and Linda, who were Mike's and Chris' girlfriends respectively, had decided to show up. Katherine was a great western outfit, jeans, boots, but had a long buster sword as a weapon. Linda was Yuffie from Advent Children.

"The cavalry has arrived." Ulrich said as William escaped. Mike and Ulrich chased after him while Chris decided to brief the newcomers.

"He who runs well goes far." Mike said as they were chasing William.

"He who goes in circles are blessed as wheels." Ulrich smirked.

The duo ran until they came to the elevator. William wanted out of Carthage, which made no sense.

"That's what makes it so hard to understand, at the end of Carthage there's nothing except… The Digital Sea." Jeremie pointed out as Mike and Ulrich got on their respective bikes. They chased William out as Mike's rage filled his lightsaber to the point of pitch blackness. Katherine jumped on the back of his bike as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Where's Chris?" Ulrich asked.

"He's coming with Linda." Katherine answered.

The pair exited Carthage to find platforms where William was waiting. He had led them into a trap.

"Well, looks like its battle royale." Katherine said as she hopped off the bike, her boots hitting the pavement. Mike and Ulrich got off their bikes and activated their weapons. Mike's saber was at black, black enough to be called the DarkSaber, a dangerous weapon from Star Wars. Chris and Linda landed and found Mike completely in anger, the white part of his eyes turning blood red.

"Don't get to close, I may not be able to control myself." Mike said in a low, quiet voice. Just then, William decided to test the rage meter he heard so much about and divurtualized Katherine. Mike saw it happen and let go of his rage. He visously attacked William, each attack infused with lightning and force energy, draining the black bar on his saber. Mike was just about finished when Yumi entered and tossed her fan to stop the combo. Mike fell to the ground. His side effect of his rage was that it cost life points to use it all. And he used every but of it. He devirtualized back into the scanner room.

"Ok… that happened." Mike said as he fell to the hard floor.

Back on Lyoko, Chris and Ulrich scolded Yumi for her rash thinking.

"He almost had William, now he sacrificed himself for nothing. Thanks a lot Yumi." Ulrich said as he lunged for William.

"I'm sorry… I didn't know he had that ability." Yumi said as she fell to the ground.

"Don't take it to personally, Ulrich just wants to win this day. Let me help you Yumi." Chris said as he meditated and granted all his power to Yumi. "Its only temporary, so use it wisely, go and save Aelita." Chris pointed out as Yumi used her new power to move Aelita over to their side.

"AHHH!" William cried as Ulrich kicked him into the digital sea.

"I'm bringing you all in now." Jeremie said as he mitirialized them all onto Earth.

Later

"Now we know not to interfere with Mike when he is doing his rage combos." Ulrich said as each couple exited the factory holding hands. Aelita and Jeremie, Ulrich and Yumi, Linda and Chris, and Mike and Katherine.

"Hey, who wants to watch Paco, the King of Disco." Odd pointed out as he stumbled from the sewer.

They all laughed and went on home.

Hope you like it, I did include Odd in the last bit as a gag.

R&R


	3. Episode III

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

"Chris, I love you." Linda said as the boulder almost smashes the two lovers.

3 hours earlier

"Man, are guys gonna be syked to learn what Jeremie has cookin." Odd said as he entered into the main lab. Yumi and Ulrich were practicing Pechak Silat. Mike and Katherine were drawing of a dream they shared. Chris and Linda were staring up at the holovid of the night sky.

"Chris and I already know, cause our outfits stick with us." Mike said as he finished his drawing. He got up and walked to the scanner room, with everybody else. "Jeremie is coming to test out "your" new equipment, and launch tests that determine the submarines conditions." Chris added. The elevator left the lab and flowed down to the scanner room. Three at a time, three at a time went to Lyoko, waiting for three more and finally the last two. The forest sector was the most beautiful place on Lyoko, specially since Yumi and Katherine felt at home in this sector. The large group noticed a change in everyone's outfit. Chris and Mike just smirked. Ulrich had a flex suit with two blades. Odd was still, the giant purple cat. Yumi was ninja geisha this time. Katherine was Juno Eclipse from the Force Unleashed II. Linda was still Yuffie from Advent Children. Aelita had a flex suit similar to Ulrich's but pink.

"I've chosen the tower east of your position, get going. I'm gonna materialize your rides." Jeremie said as he punched in codes that would appear random to a normal person.

Fenrir, Mike's bike appeared first followed by Chris' One winged angel. Ulrich's Overbike, Odd's Overboard, and finally Aelita and Yumi's Overwing. The group hopped on their respective vehicles, with Katherine and Linda hopping on their boyfriends. With that, they headed off to Jeremie's tower.

"Hey Odd, how's life up there." Chris yelled.

"Sucks, I wish I had a bike like yours." Odd whined.

"Surfing isn't his thing. He nearly puked at Southampton last summer." Mike answered.

Chris just laughed as they arrived.

Aelita, Yumi, and Odd left the gang to go to Carthage. Katherine went into the tower to start the data transfer protocols. Ulrich, Mike, Chris and Linda just stood there, waiting for XANA to rear his ugly head.

"Uh oh, XANA alert." Jeremie yelled as William appeared on Lyoko. Chris flew from his bike and attacked the tarantula's that followed him, with Mike heading on for "Pretty boy" as they called William.

"Rage do your stuff." Mike said as the black bar continued to fill his Lightsaber. Linda launched her big Ninja star at one but to no avail as it came back and devirutalized her. Ulrich quickly ran up to the tarantula and killed it, heading for the activated tower to destroy any defenses there. Mike quickly dealt with William as Chris launched the monster into the sea.

"You want to go back and help Linda on Earth, she could use you bro." Mike said as he held out his lightsaber.

"Yes, just make sure no one scratches the bike." Chris said as his brother gave him a critical strike to the chest.

On Earth

XANA's attack had been directed at the factory itself, launching meteorites on the surface. Chris and Linda held the line of defense as they searched their way from debrie field. Jeremie told them to come back and attend to matters that involved a little someone returning, but it was not William. As they started to walk back, a boulder crashed in and nearly killed the couple. Linda had never said these words to Chris before, and felt that if they die, might as well hear them now.

"Chris, I love you." Linda said as a boulder came crashing in. Chris ducked and pulled Linda out of the way as the boulder fell through the floor. Linda was in pure shock. "Were alive, Were ALIVE!" Linda yelled as she hugged and kissed Chris to no end. All he could do was just smile and return the feelings of love onto her lips. They quickly got up and left for the computer lab.

Lyoko

William was hanging on the edge with Michael's hair lock in his hand. Michael jumped down to his place; lightsaber activated, and stared at him in anger. William threw the lock and jumped after it.

"My Reunion, bet you're dying to watch Michael." William said as he pressed the lock onto his XANA emblem. Michael started to realize what was happening and jumped after him. William screamed in pain as Michael's lightsaber stroke. But it did not strike William; it was stopped in midair by another blade, red in color. William was no longer the person Michael was dueling, but was a spitting image of himself.

"Good to see you, Michael." Dark Michael answered. His gear was relatively the same as Michael's, but his outfit was that of Sephiroth's from Advent Children. "Your Geostigma's gone?" Dark Michael asked. "That's too bad. What a shame."

"Dark Michael, what do you want, Geostigma left my body during the virtualization process. Wait a minute; Geostigma is still there isn't it?" Michael asked

"The last thoughts of Geostigma's dead, those remnants will join the digital sea and girdle Lyoko, choking it, corroding it, also infecting those devirutalized. What I want, Michael, is to sail the darkest cosmos of the network with Lyoko as my vessel, Just as you did long ago." Dark Michael said as he raised his hand in the air, darkening Carthage with it, signaling a great catastrophe to befall the Warriors submarine.

"Then one day we'll find a new hub, and on its soil well create a shining future."

"What about this hub?"

"Well, that's up to you Michael" Dark Michael smiled and lowered his hand, as the two warriors charged and their sabers crossed.

HA, CLIFFHANGER, Hope you all like the touching moment I put in with Chris and Linda, felt time they deserve the spotlight.


	4. Episode III Part II

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

Katherine quickly found Michael battling his clone as the area around them quickly felt the crushing blows of their fight. She wanted to run in and stop them, but felt it would be to no avail. All she could do was watch her love fight his evil demon.

Chris felt his brother fight the demon that embodied all darkness in him, and felt his body slowly collapse. He felt his head as Linda kissed it and noticed he had a black smudge that wouldn't come off. She noticed that she had the same smudge on her arm. Then it hit her… Dark Michael said something about Geostigma. This must have been the disease that he was talking about. This was XANA's true attack, to get them to go to Lyoko, then be devirtualized and come back with a horrid disease. All they could now was hope that Michael defeated his evil clone.

Lyoko

Michael's blue saber crossed with Dark's red saber as the two flew across Carthage. Dark's red saber grew with a black hue like Michael's, while Michael's black hue was almost at the top when both combatants found each other in a saber lock.

"Oh, now where did you find this strength?" Dark asked sarcastically.

"I'm not about to tell you!" Michael said as he force pushed dark into the great hall of the core. Dark had seen enough and finally unleashed his rage attacks. However, unlike Michael, Dark would not dissipate. Michael blocked everyone but found that with each block, his strength left him. Katherine, who had been watching from the sidelines, decided to materialize herself by calling on Jeremie.

"Jeremie, I've seen enough and want to be brought back, I can't take seeing this at all." Katherine cried.

Jeremie just about had it when Dark rudely interrupted.

"Hmmm, is this what you cherish most Michael, then let me have the pleasure of taking her away, thereby infecting her with Geostigma." Dark said as he ran his blade through Katherine's body, she devirutalized like normal, but her digital from smoked away, signaling infection. Michael just stood there, tears coming to his eyes. He lost all sense of reason and went on a rampage, killing everything that moved. He turned his attention to Dark Michael.

"You… DEAD!" Michael yelled as he leapt into the air. His rage was directed into a single burst of energy, as his saber split into six different weapons. Michael's energy filled the places where the wielder would stand. All at once, he attacked Dark Michael six times with his rage combo, and at the very end, Lightning rained down from his fingertips at his clone. This attack consumed his life points, as he slowly began to devirtualize.

"Stay where you belong, in my memories." Michael said as his form left Lyoko.

As Dark Michael slowly dissipated, his form took on feathers

"I will… Never Be A Memory." He said as his form vanished, deactivating the tower in the process.

On Earth, Michael's apparent lifeless body fell from the scanner, himself sliding into Katherine's arms. He didn't move a muscle. Katherine began to cry as her lover, her everything, laid in her arms, dead. Chris stood in the elevator, trying to hold back the tears that formed in his eyes. Jeremie brought everyone back, and when they all arrived, the only thing one heard in the factory were the sounds of tears. Katherine then decided to pick up his body, and call an ambulance. Jeremie and the others followed suit. Once at the hospital, Michael was dragged into the ER and placed under electro shocks of unimaginable power. Every doctor trying to bring the man back to life, Michael's form slowly smiled. A couple of hours later, he was under observation, with all the gang there to visit him.

"Come on Damnit, you can make bro." Chris said at his brothers sleeping body.

"Mike, I know you're in there, please give us a sign." Ulrich and Odd said at the same time.

"Michael, you better live, you better wake up." Jeremie said as he held Aelita in his arms.

"He will, don't worry." Linda said as she tried to reassure the gang. Katherine was sitting at Michael's side, clutching his hand; tears still weld in her eyes. Suddenly a flash of light appeared, revealing an angel. He walked over Michael's body and stroked his hair.

"Son, I knew you were destined for greatness, and here you are, lying in a hospital bed. God has a funny way of looking on us after our great deeds. Don't worry everyone, if he's my son, hell can't hold him from getting out of this bed." The angel said.

Katherine stood up and began questioning the angel "Who are you and how do you know my boyfriend?"

"I'm Saint Michael, and I am his father." Michael Sr. said as he left the room.

Katherine turned her attention back to Michael Jr. as he slowly opened his eyes. He sits up and looked at everyone in a shocked look.

"How is everyone?" He asked and laughed at the same time. Katherine yelled for joy as she clutched her love in a tight embrace and kissed him repeatedly.

"Now what did I do to deserve this?" Michael asked as he kissed her back.

"Being you, being the hero of the story." Katherine said as she hugged him one more time.

Michael looked at everyone, and finally broke the silence between the group.

"Odd, do you have a copy of Revenge of the Sith with you?"

"Yes I do as a matter a fact." Odd said as he popped it in to the Blu Ray player. All that Michael remembered after his encounter with his clone, was that his love was happy he was alive and watching Star Wars Episode III with them all in a hospital room.

Hope you all like it, I tried to be as dramatic as possible, and being Dramatic is not my strong suit. R&R


	5. Episode IV Special Valentines Episode

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

A week after the events of Michael's accident, the gang has evoked deeper relations with their other. Ulrich was going to see a movie with Yumi, Aelita was taking Jeremie to the carnival, and Chris and Linda were going stargazing. That left Katherine and Michael.

"I have an idea, why don't we have dinner on Lyoko?" Michael asked her as they walked through town.

"That sounds wonderful." Katherine said as she hooked his arm. The two walked to the factory as they talked about their future. Katherine waited in the Scanner room inside a cabin while Michael pulled up the programs to make a digital table, dinner set, and chairs. Once all calculations were done, the two were virtualized into the forest sector. Katherine looked around for the table until Michael force ran in the opposite direction. She chased him all across the sector, knocked him down, got on top of him, and started to tickle him as they came upon a sight of the dinner table. Michael got up and went over to Katherine's chair.

"For you my princess." Michael said as he motioned for her to come over to her chair. She sat down and waited for her prince to sit down at his chair. The two said grace and started to fill their stomachs. When Katherine started grab a pear, Michael held out his hand as the Force took the pear from her. He waved it to come over at his spot, put it on his place, cut a piece of it, and send the piece back to her, mirroring Anakin Skywalker's moment with Padme from Attack of the Clones.

"I don't know what it is with you and Star Wars, but I love you for it." Katherine said as she ate the piece of pear that her love gave to her. Michael just smiled as they continued eating.

Chris and Linda

Chris was walking with Linda observing the night sky as they continued to stargaze at the beautiful orbs surrounding the planet.

"You know, I would like to do this all the time, with you right next to me." Linda said to her boyfriend.

"I'll be there." Chris said as they laid down on a nice little hill.

"Tell me you love me, I'm never tired of hearing it."

"I love you, I love you so much, and I always have, always will."

Linda smiled at him as she leaned in for a kiss. The two lovebirds then saw a wondrous sight: The Aurora Borealis. Both looked amazed when they saw this.

"From now on Chris, this will be our light." Linda said as she moved in closer to him, leaning on his chest as they both looked up the amazing Northern Lights.

Jeremie and Aelita

"Hey Aelita, wait up. The carnival will still be there." Jeremie said as he ran to catch up with his girlfriend. Aelita had never been to a carnival and was overjoyed to see one.

"I just want to be there to get on all the rides." Aelita said as she took Jeremie's hand and pulled him towards the fair. Once they arrived, they both got their tickets and entered into the rollercoaster. Jeremie just about had a throw-up session from all the twists and turns that were making him sick. Aelita just laughed at him as they continued to have fun.

"How bout I win you that pink bear over there." Jeremie said as he paid the cashier for a toy gun. He took all his ammo and hit seven cans, earning him 14 tickets. That was just enough to buy Aelita her present. Jeremie left Aelita outside the hut and bought her the bear.

"Do you like it, because I kinda spent all my money on it." Jeremie laughed

"I love it Jeremie, can we go home now?" Aelita asked as Jeremie took her hand. Once they were out of the carnival and in the forest, Aelita put her head against Jeremie's chest.

"I love you Jeremie, now shut up and kiss me." Aelita said as she pulled him in for a long kiss and a tight embrace. Jeremie blushed and smiled all the way back to his room.

Ulrich and Yumi

Ulrich had bought tickets to see "Dark Shadows" starring Johnny Depp. Yumi stood impatiently at the door to the auditorium as Ulrich came up with the food, drinks, and tickets in his hands. She smiled as he tried to open the door but could not because of his hands being full. Yumi opened the door as Ulrich led her in to find their seats. To his surprise, the theater was not as crowded as it should have been. They found two seats in the middle and sat down to watch the previews. Yumi cuddled against Ulrich as the movie began and rested her head on his shoulder. Sure it was boney, but it was the most comfortable thing she ever felt.

"I love you Ulrich Stern, don't ever forget that." Yumi said as she kissed his nose.

"And I love you Yumi Ishyama. Don't you ever forget that." Ulrich said as he kissed her cheek.

The movie ended and the couple left and walked through town. Yumi found a nice photo booth that the two shared goofy pictures in. Once they arrived at Yumi's house, Ulrich boded his farewell.

"Your castle awaits my queen." Ulrich said as he bowed.

"My King, if only there was a way I could get you inside with me." Yumi said in a passionate tone.

"For now, all I can do is this." Ulrich said as he kissed her on the lips for the first time in two months. Longest kiss he had ever had. The two separated for air as Yumi blew a farewell kiss to Ulrich as she walked into her house.

Once all had been done, all the guys got together and shared their stories about their dates ending with the remark of a lifetime.

"BEST DATE EVER!" They all yelled at the same time.

"Quiet in there." Jim said as he rolled around the hallways. All the boys started laughing as they went to bed.

All the girls called each other and repeated the same thing to each other, only with Mrs. Hertz doing the quiet yell this time.

Hope you all like it; I took many elements from many love stories and put them all together for this Valentines Episode. R&R.


	6. Episode V

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CODE LYOKO

"The skid is ready for a test drive." Jeremie said as he pulled up the calculations of the virtual submarine. Aelita looked at him with amazement.

"You are a real genius Jeremie." Aelita said with a kiss. Michael and Chris arrived in the elevator, eager to hear the good news.

"So, I take it everyone else's ride is taken care of." Michael said as he got next to the holomap looking at Carthage. Chris just slumped at the back of the wall.

"What's up Chris, your usually happy go lucky?" Aelita asked. She moved forward to Chris.

"Ask the brave hero over there." Chris said with a humph.

"Don't start this over again; we already went through it once." Michael said as he got closer to Chris.

"Shut up, you don't know what it's like to be on the sidelines watching you save my ass all the time."

"At least I know how to save someone's ass, unlike you and Linda."

"OH THAT IS IT!" Chris got off the wall and punched his brother hard in the jaw. Michael's response was a kick in the ribs. The two fought for over ten minutes when Jeremie had had enough.

"STOP!" Jeremie yelled, "This bickering is pointless, everyone knows you and Michael are equal in everything."

"Sure, and then after this adventure in the digital sea, he'll be there covering my butt with his turbo lasers. You know what, I never would have had this experience if it weren't for mom leaving mom." Chris said with such hatred.

"Don't ever bring our mom into this; she had her reasons for leaving." Michael said waving his fist at his brother.

"She left us because she hated us."

Saint Michael appeared in his earthly form, a common business man, arriving in the elevator. "Christopher Marcus Swader, you should know better than that. Your mother loved each one of us; she just… had her faults." Michael Sr. said as he walked over to Jeremie.

"Dad, if she loved us, she would still be here." Chris said as he walked into the elevator.

"Chris, where are you going?" Michael Jr. said as he ran to him.

"Home, don't even come near the place Michael, you'll find it different when you come back in about two hours."

Chris pushed the button and the elevator rose to the surface. Jeremie, Aelita, and the Michaels were left inside.

"Dad, will he be ok, I don't want him to stay like this." Michael said as he walked over to the ladder leading to the scanner room.

"He'll be fine, he just needs time to unwind, maybe during your adventures, you could let him either be leader or the hero, mix it up a little." Michael Sr. said as he turned into his angelic form and left. Michael hopped into the scanner room and was virtualized into Lyoko to oversee the construction of the Skid and his and his brother's ships.

Chris slammed the door and started to yell out his rage into the air. He hit the wall, kicked his bed, tore up his notes for Chemistry, and even pile drove his bed. Ulrich walked in and found Chris a misshapen mess.

"Dude, you don't look so good." Ulrich said as he sat down on the bed.

"Is it that obvious Ulrich, cause if it is, then it's working." Chris said as he stared out of the window.

"Is what working?"

"My brother and I had a major fight, over family issues. I shouldn't have let it get this far, should I apologize, even though I'm tired of him saving his ass."

"I think you should, I mean, there's nothing worse than when this fight gets between duty on Lyoko."

"Ok, I'll call him, just wait a min… Oh shit, XANA alert." Chris said as he ran out the room heading for the sewer.

"A hero's work is never done." Ulrich said with a smile as he ran after Chris.

At the Factory

"I made up the XANA attack to show you all extraordinary." Jeremie said as he entered in the coordinates for the virtualization process. Everyone was in shock that Jeremie had faked a XANA attack to get them to the factory.

"What is this, some kind of trick?" Katherine asked as she got into the elevator.

"No, Its genuine Kathy." Michael said from Lyoko.

The other remaining seven warriors were virtualized to find Michael waiting for them.

"Come one, come all to the first showing of the first ever… Virtual Submarine." Michael said as he laughed and led them to the new elevator. Everyone rode up to find a ship with a cockpit, and six color coded smaller ships attached to the main body. All of them started to walk on the platforms except for Chris and Michael. The others looked surprised to the fact that the two force wielders weren't coming.

"You guys sea sick or something." Odd said as he looked at the new ship.

"You could say something like that." Michael said with sarcasm in his voice.

The six were energized into the new ship while Chris and Michael were raised one more floor up.

"Michael, I'm sorry about the fight, I don't know what came over me."

"Chris, you're a wise man, a much wiser man than I. Remember that we always have our dad with us." Michael said as they arrived on their floor.

"Holy Shit, did you make these yourself bro?" Chris asked as he looked at the two Eta Class 2 Jedi Interceptors (Basically, Anakin and Obi-Wans from Revenge of the Sith)

"Thought of you when I made them, I call blue."

"Damnit, I get green."

The two warriors hopped into their starfighters and launched out of the hanger behind the Skid. Once the ship was out of Carthage's gravitational pull, it plunged.

"Descent imminent." Aelita said as she dropped the skid into the digital sea. Chris' and Michael's starfighters hooked up their ships to their respective hyperspace ring.

"Hyperspace rings attached deploy artificial gravity.' Chris and Michael said as their ships joined the Skid into the Digital Sea, on the hunt for this so called replica of Lyoko.

R&R


End file.
